


My Human, My Demon

by Kafiru



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafiru/pseuds/Kafiru
Summary: A humanity keeper is sent to Devildom to improve the relationship between humans and demons, but, what she didn't expect was to start liking a certain greedy demon.This demon also did not expect to end up finding a "lowly human" so interesting.Both start to develop something that goes beyond what they could even dream about.A\N: English is not my first language, so i'm sorry about all mistakes i may made.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. In a Different Place

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the first part ^^  
>  Again, i'm sorry for any mistake i may made, hope you all can help me with that, see ya.

It was like a blink of an eye, just a second ago she was in Ayuna, her country, the place where she has born and recived the honored title of Humanity Keeper, and now, she was there.

The place was a huge room that look like a court, with seven big chairs, each one of them with a symbol, and, in front of them, five mans.

Above the seven chairs was another, a higher one, like the judge's chair. The red-haired man sat on it start to speak as soon as the human arrived.

-Welcome to the Devildom, Aryn.

The red-haired demon smiled, happy to see that the human seemed as calm as possible, just as expected.

-I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom - This was unnecessary, Aryn already knew who he was, but the girl let him speak, since interrupt might sound rude.

-Nice to meet you, Lord Diavolo. I hope everything work well for both of us this year - She forced herself to smile, even though deep down the only feeling she had was pure disgust.

The demon lord proceed to explain about RAD, that was also useless.

The young girl couldn't stop asking herself why they were explain everything she already knew.

-Aryn - Diavolo voice caught Aryn's attention - This is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride.

Lucifer had black hair and red eyes, and, as the demon lord explained, he was the his right-hand and his friend.

-Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo - Lucifer said with a warning tone.

The Pride Avatar offered a welcome on behalf of everyone in Devildom to the newcomer, who happily accepted, even if there was a bitter taste in the demon's words.

-Nice to meet you too, Lucifer. Is you who gonna help me this year? - She asked, trying to sound polite and kind.

-...Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon - Said the black-haired man with an cocky look.

Again he explain about RAD and why she was there, that was bullshit for her.

"Why are they repeating themselves? Do they think I'm so stupid?", The girl wondered, starting to have doubts if going there was the right choice. 

She was there just because she wished, it's not like they had suddenly sent her to an unknown place. So it didn't make sense to her that those demons treated her like a lost puppy.

-You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother, Mammon - He smiled all the time, but the moment he mentioned his brother’s name, the smile disappears - He's the Avatar of Greed and... how should i put it...? Oh well, you'll understand soon enough. 

Lucifer handed her a D.D.D, it was like a normal cell phone with slight differences, after that he politely asked the human to wait a bit for his brother, and so she did.

The truth is that Aryn was not entirely happy with the current situation, but she knew that the best thing to do was to be grateful. Not everyone has that kind of opportunity, to study with demons, to live with demons, to learn from them.

What Aryn had in her bare hands was more than just a great chance to gain new knowledge, it was a chance to stop wars between humans and demons, a chance to save millions of lives, and she would not throw it away.


	2. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryn meet Asmo, Satan and Beel

While everyone waits for the demon that would be Aryn's guardian, Lucifer's brothers introduce themselves.

-Oh, come now. 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚? - The champagne-haired demon said with a charming smile - You should be honored that you get to introduce such a 𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒕 and 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 little brother like me!

-This one here is Asmodeus. He's the fifth eldest - Lucifer gestures to a man with a strong aura - He is the Avatar of Lust.

Even Aryn admitted to herself that the demon was really gorgeous, the orange eyes matched his hair very well and he had a beautiful smile too.

-Wh... I can't believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆. How rude!

-Hmph. At least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think 𝑰 feel? - The other man waited patiently, this one with golden hair and green eyes.

-That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us - Lucifer quickly said - At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving. 

Aryn tought that Satan really looked like royal, somehow.  
Something about him was elegant.

-Aha, so 𝑰'𝒎 that one, am I? Nice to meet you, Aryn - He asked sarcastically, turning his attention back to the human - I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.

-The Avatar of Wrath? - Aryn asked.

-It basically sums up what he's about - Lucifer agreed - He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.

-If you continue saying such nonsense, you'll just scare Aryn - His whole gentle aura was replaced by a darker one - Don't take him too seriously, Aryn.

That was a confirmation of what Lucifer had just said.

-Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all.

-Haha, well, and the Avatar of Lust? - Aryn laughed trying to make the situation a little lighter.

-That's right! It pretty much sums up what I'm about! - He said, copying what Lucifer had said before - Including my power.

Aryn already knew that some demons had the power to seduce other beings, she quickly deduced that Asmodeus's power was something like that.

-Let's give a little demonstration! Aryn, could you gaze into my eyes for a moment? - He offered his hand to her, wanting the girl to came closer - It's okay, I won't hurt you. Come on, don't be shy...

She looked at him, as instructed, seeing a little sparkle deep in his eyes.

-Yes, great! That's perfect! - He touch her face with his hand, probably to make her fall further in his attempt of seduce her - Now, keep your eyes fixed on mine. Just like that...

Nothing happen.  
Aryn just felt a little uncomfortable about having him touching her, but besides it everything was the same.

-...Wait a minute. There's something about you... hm... - The human sighed a little, it was getting worse by the second.

-I should probably warn you, Aryn - When Satan finally said something, Aryn took the opportunity to move away from Asmodeus - You'd best be wary of Asmodeus's gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage. If you're not careful, he'll charm you. And once you're under his spell, 𝒉𝒆'𝒍𝒍 𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

Even if Satan was saying that, Aryn could imagine him doing worse than eating her if she ever get under his spell.

-Hey, don't go around saying things like that... - Asmodeus protested - Hmm... regardless, my power doesn't seem to work this time for some reason, I wonder why.

The thing is, a humanity keeper cannot be easily fooled by a demon, even if this demon is one of the strongest ones.

-Are you done? - Lucifer sighed - Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He's the sixth oldest.

-Lucifer, I'm hungry - The one Aryn supposed to be the Avatar of Gluttony spoke.

-That's too bad. Now behave yourself - Lucifer ordered.

-I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony - Even though he was being polite, his face was clearly unhappy, probably because of the hunger.

-So... - Lucifer took a short break - There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon.

Aryn hoped that Mammon was less formal than Lucifer, not as scary as Satan and didn't like to touch like Asmodeus.

-My other brothers aren't here at the moment, but... well, we can get to them later. All in good time.

The tirth oldest and the younger were yet missing, but Aryn was waiting to meet them both later.

-To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation, they will look after you - Diavolo explained to her.

-The House of Lamentation? - Aryn wasn't expecting it, but honestly, it was a relief to know that she wouldn't be all alone.

-Yes, it's where I live with my brothers. It is a rather spacious house, and it was originally a cursed house in the human world - Aryn has never had a problem with ghosts before, so it was okay for her - So, I assume it won't be a problem for you - a human - to live there.

-It won't will - She reassure - Thank you for let me stay in your place.

He explain that he would message Aryn and later she could add them all in the D.D.D he already gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this ^^  
> If I have made a mistake please correct me, hope you keep reading
> 
> Have a nice day, stay healthy


	3. Mammon, Avatar of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryn meet Mammon

-Well, you've got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well - Lucifer said, taking Aryn out of her thoughts.

A white-haired demon entered the room, his voice was fucking loud.

-HEY! Just 𝙬𝙝𝙤 do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the 𝙂𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙈𝙖𝙢𝙢𝙤𝙣! - He stood up, facing the little girl in front of him - Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too!

Aryn almost chuckled at his comment, that was unexpected and took all the seriousness out of the situation.

"He is to my liking", she couldn't avoid thinking.

-Otherwise I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off of your face... by eatin' you! Startin' at your head and working my way down, until - Lucifer cut him off before he could finish.

-Mammon, shut up or I'll punch you! - He said in an angry voice.

Before the youngest could answer, Lucifer punched his head.

-GAH, OWW! Hey, what's the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna give me 𝙖 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 to shut up before punching me! - The self-appointed Great Mammon said while stroking his own head.

-Aryn, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it - Satan introduces his brother, since he himself didn't - Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money.

The girl looked at the demon in front of her, he was taller than the human, enough for her to have to look up to see his face.

He was still taking care of his own head, probably being too dramatic. And he had a little smile on his face, as if he was proud of his brother's words.

-But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They're left without a Grimm to their name - The blonde one kept talking.

-And he's also a masochist. That part's important - Asmodeus added suddenly.

-Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother - Lucifer agreed.

-Y'all, stop telling lies! I ain't asked for that punch, and I AIN'T a masochist! - The smile disappeared.

"A masochist?", Truth be told, Aryn has never meet a masochistic demon.

-Mammon, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange - The eldest explained - I expect your full cooperation.

-What?! 𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙢𝙚?! - Mammon almost screamed, clearly unhappy.

-Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I'm so jealous... - Asmodeus said flirtily, smiling at the human.

-All right, then why don't YOU do it, Asmodeus?! - Mammon was still talking really loud.

-What? Hell no, too lazy.

"Thank God", Even though Mammon doesn't seem like the best type of demon, he at least was not as seductive as Asmodeus.

-I thought you said you were jealous of me?!

-Just give up, Mammon. There's no getting out of this - Satan had a bored face - You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?

-But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel. Why can't he do it?! 

Beelzebub didn't look bad and was big, the silent type.

-This isn't a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to 𝙚𝙖𝙩 this human - Asmodeus warned him.

That was true, Aryn wouldn't feel so safe around him.

-Mm, yeah. I can't promise I wouldn't - Beelzebub agreed.

-You're useless, you know that?! - He was still angry.

-...Mammon? - Lucifer said in a deep, dark voice, stopping Mammon before he could continue speaking.

-...Wh-What?

-𝙎𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙮 you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you? - His placid face did not hide his purple and severe energy.

-...! - Mammon understood that Lucifer was not asking, but ordering - Ugh... I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine... FINE! I'll do it, okay?!

He brought his gaze back to the woman.

-All right, 𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣, listen up - Aryn looked back at him with a bold smile, waiting for the demon to speak - As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but 𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧 told me to do it, so I will.

It was hard not to smile to the demon.

Aryn couldn't explain it, but for some reason that demon made her want to smile.

-But in return, you better make sure you don't cause me any trouble, got it?!

-Deal - She quickly answer, Aryn didn’t want to cause problems that could ruin the program.

-Good, that's what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won't have any problems. Just be sure you don't forget which one of us is the boss here.

She kept her smile, excited about what was coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read!  
> Hope to see you again!  
> Take care, eat well and stay healty!


End file.
